


These Walls Surround Us

by KittsFics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Kaer Morhen, just me musing on another au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Laughter echoes through the halls often now, voices raised in joy instead of pain, anger, grief. A young girl chased by her father or countless uncles that love her, desperately begging or offering bribes for her good behaviour. Music in the halls, singing alone or in a half-heartedly protesting group, the strumming of a lute, dancing, a sense of happiness from a people that previously only held onto it as a memory.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	These Walls Surround Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> 2020 was not great for my own writing, but Inexplicifics' Warlord au has kept me going, so honestly check it out if you haven't already.  
> So here's my little ode to their series.
> 
> (This is the first fic I've written from a non specific pov but I like to think its the spirits of Kaer Morhen, either because so much magic and monster blood soaked into the stones, or that the spirits of lost witchers watch over their school after they're gone.)

Laughter echoes through the halls often now, voices raised in joy instead of pain, anger, grief. A young girl chased by her father or countless uncles that love her, desperately begging or offering bribes for her good behaviour. Music in the halls, singing alone or in a half-heartedly protesting group, the strumming of a lute, dancing, a sense of happiness from a people that previously only held onto it as a memory. 

Teasing looks shared in the hot springs from a group that never would have existed here thirty years ago. Books that appeared in the library, new plants in the greenhouses, unfamiliar weapons in the armoury, spices in the kitchens from all over the land. Lovers that could share spacious, but more importantly permanent, quarters instead of stealing nights tangled together on the path whenever they met. 

They shudder at the thought of another timeline, one where the walls would eventually empty, a handful of angry and grief filled witchers clinging on as long as they could. They are forever grateful that their path diverged. 

Not to say that everything is always good. The trials are never going to be easy, and there are injuries, rare deaths, news from across the kingdoms that inspires rage; they started this for a reason after all, the world is full of injustice. Lovers pleading for their partner's lives, families of choice in piles to offer comfort, hands tangled together in pain filled moments, magic desperately trying to heal hurts, to right wrongs. 

But it's nothing on what it was previously, what it could have been. 

The number of witchers in the keep alone is unprecedented, with a new generation that will live without the shadows of siblings lost in the trials. Cats (both literal and figurative) climbing all over the keep, reaching areas that haven't seen people since their builders. Wolves that have opened their home but still prowl the halls, watching over all they can. Vipers and Manticores experimenting with poisons and blades, Cranes stealing vials of the most promising for their own toys. Bears in their heavier armour, and courtly Griffins trading blows on the training fields, throwing out powerful signs. The ringing of blades now common throughout the whole castle, they are warriors first after all, and the young better learn here where it's safe. 

There are servants now, other humans too, people that have chosen to come here to work. Nobles even, that have given their hearts to witchers or their cause. 

And what a cause, reshaping the lands far beyond what they can see. But it's in the discussions of the council and jokes on the training grounds, the people coming for aid, feeling safe enough to do so, and the tribute wagons that wind their way up the mountain.

The cubs of Kaer Morhen will shake the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
